This is a phase I consortium trial to establish the maximum tolerated dose of bryostatin-1 given as a 72 hour infusion followed by cis-platin bryostatin-1 will escalate but the cisplatin dose will be 50mg/m2. this study will evaluate the toxicities at each dose level along with the pharmacokinetics of cisplatin information obtained will be prelimary to guide further follow up studies with BRYOSTATIN-1.